Before the Beginning, Part 1
by BLEACHer 2k5
Summary: This story starts from Rukia's birth, and fills in the blanks from there.. Done on a very boring summer day.. :


_She was born a girl. The woman lying on the bed lifted her head slightly and whispered for the baby to be given to her. The servants nearby hesitated, but a sharp glance brought them to their senses. A small, petite girl with a long braid hung over her shoulder stepped forward to swaddle the newborn and hand her over to her mother. A small smile appeared on the young woman's lips as she kissed her daughter, but a soft cough nearby brought her out of her own world. _

_The doctor stood beside her bed and gently took the baby from her. The woman bit her lip and closed her eyes, but it was no use. Sighing with regret, the doctor handed the baby to the waiting servant- the same one that had first picked up the child. Another girl. The doctor had been to countless births already, and more than half of the families had thrown out their young females. It was a year of famine, and no one had much to spare. _

_The woman managed to scream out, 'No!' But it was too late. The servant opened the door and stepped outside where the father was waiting. The doctor glanced outside for a moment, where he could see the heavy shape of the father. Even through the screens he could see a shake of the head, and watched the servant head toward the front gate. Apparently, the woman saw the movement too, for at that moment, she fainted. _

_The doctor sighed and opened the screen enough to walk out, and was greeted with an angry father. _

'_How is she?' _

'_Fainted' _

_Even the doctor was surprised at how weary he sounded. Yet another life brought… and lost. There was no way the baby could survive once left alone on the streets. No way…_

_Hiroma Ruke watched the whole scene unfold from her niche in her room, watching sadly as the servant placed the crying baby on the side of the road before returning to the house. An angry sound rose from Hiroma's throat, but was instantly quenched by the sound of movement behind her. Someone was coming. Quickly, the girl scurried back to her futon and lay down, mind spinning. She couldn't let the baby die, she couldn't! _

_The next morning, the small baby that had been at the gate was gone…_

**1 year later**

_Hiroma's soft brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she walked down the aisle. She was going to marry Byakuya Kuchiki, a noble. They had met near the public gardens, love at first sight. On one side of the aisle, Hiroma's family beamed proudly. On the other side, there were an assortment of poorly his scowls and frowns of disagreement, but what was done was done. Bayuka smiled in front of her, causing Hiroma to smile as well. Suddenly, the teen remembered the child she had been forced to abandon a few hours back, and tears welled up in her eyes. Bayuka took these as tears of joy, and his smile softened._

_Lifting her chin up, Hiroma stepped onto the platform. She would worry about the child later. For now, she would be happy- for herself. _

**20 years later**

_The Sakura trees were blossoming, but inside, Byakuya's heart was dying. How could she leave him? He was kneeling on the warm terracotta floor of the bedroom he and Hiroma shared. On the futon before him lay a beautiful woman, her eyes closed. Her skin was pale, not the rich color she had known before. The woman let out a small cough, not bothering to hide it. Everyone in the Kuchiki hausu knew that she was about to die, why hide it? _

_For her to die such a young age was unheard of, but inside, Hiroma knew it was the will of the gods. She had abandoned her younger sister to die in a warehouse, what kind of a sister was she? _

_Another cough welled up inside her throat, but the touch of Byakuya's hand on hers calmed her. Opening her eyes slightly, Hiroma watched her love's expression with a small, sad smile, and opened her mouth to speak._

_Byakuya leaned forward, eager to grasp the dying words of his wife. The words that came out were not what he expected._

'_Kuchiki-kun, promise me…'_

_Hiroma whispered, words sounding dry and cracked. _

'_I have a sister that I've left behind when I agreed to marry… Please, find her!' _

_Byakuya leaned back and frowned. The words were not what he wanted to hear, though he knew she would say this. For years, Hiroma had been trying desperately to find a sister she claimed she had abandoned to marry him, but he had never paid much attention. Even though Byakuya's parents had died, he knew they did not approve of the marriage between him and 'that Ruke girl' A small sigh escaped Byakuya and he nodded slightly, hoping he would be able to keep this promise._

'_Consider this my dying wish… Please…' _

_His wife continued to beg, for she had not seen his nod. Tears welled up in Byakuya's throat, and he grasped her hand tighter. _

'_Consider it done.'_

_He replied softly with a troubled smile. How could he ignore Hiroma's dying wish? His wife did not smile back, for this was important. _

'_I am not worthy enough for her to call me sister, but I hope that she may one day call you Aniki…'_

_Byakuya nodded once again, hanging on to every word now. Hiroma was fading away, he felt her spiritual presence flicker before steadying out. It wouldn't be long now._

'_What is her name?'_

_He asked softly, as if trying to convince his wife he would find her sister. The woman sighed softly with relief and shut her eyes once again, this time in peace. Her next words were so quiet Byakuya had to, once again, bend forward to hear._

'_Ayako…'_

**Meanwhile…**

_A small girl of about 21 ran swiftly and silently through the streets, her short, wispy black hair flying out behind her. She was extremely pretty, with large, soft brown eyes and a petite build. Suddenly, she paused under a sign that read: _**Ruke Bakery**

'_Ayako…'_

_Came a voice from behind her, and the girl turned around, a fist smacking into the nose of the boy behind._

'_Ow!'_

_He whispered roughly, feeling blood ooze down his chin, dropping onto the ground._

'_Sorry!'_

_She whispered back, words feaful and apologetic, though her face was obviously hiding a smile._

'_What was that for?'_

'_I said sorry! Don't sneak up on me next time!'_

_She whispered back, words growing louder and angrier. _

'_Who's there!'_

_Came a gruff, deep voice from behind them. The two small figures turned to see a large form behind them- the store manager. Before the owner had a chance to react to the two street rats before him, they were off, dashing toward a hill at the other side of the town. Their paces were faster than the ones of the fat store manager's, and they soon turned a corner and lost him._

'_What were you doing!'_

'_I was about to ask you the same thing, I told you to keep watch!'_

'_I got bored.'_

_Ayako scowled at the boy's words, shooting another fist his way. The aim was off, as they ran under a street light hat exact moment, illuminating their faces. The boy had wild red hair, while the girl's was a plain, deep black. The boy was of the same age as Ayako, but his strong build made him seem older. They were both dressed in plain clothes, stolen from the village convenience store. _

'_You, Renji, are hopeless…'_

_She whispered back, as they rounded a corner and disappeared into the shadows…_

_**47 years later**_

_The large, intimidating gate of Shinigami School loomed in front of Ayako Ruke and Renji Abrai as they walked toward the gates with the other children. Altogether, there were probably 500 children, ranging from 30 to 100 years of age. Four figures dressed in the traditional black robes of the Shinigami stood at the gates, taking down names and district numbers. When the two children arrived, the Shinigami sneered down at them._

'_Names?'_

'_Renji and Ayako'_

'_Districts?'_

'_52'_

_The Shinigami waved them through with an air of indifference, as if they were cattle that weren't even worthy for the butcher's knife. _

_For years, the Shinigami School had been their dream, as it was every child's. They had hoped to become Shinigami, and find a place in Soul Society. To get in, you had to pass a series of hard exams, as well as do well in every exam that would come your way- if you managed to get accepted. _

_They followed the crowd down a large hallway, seeming to shrink visibly under the imposing gaze of the established Shinigami. At the end of the hallway was a set of quadruple doors, the entrance to the main hall of the school. The hallway was huge and sparsely decorated, made mostly of marble with white, wooden trim. Every division's Captain and Vice-Captain stood in front of them on a raised platform, as well as the school's master and some other well known spirits- all Shinigami._

_'Welcome… You are all here to take a shot at the entrance exams for the Shinigami School… You will be divided up into divisions and taken to separate rooms for testing. If you pass, congratulations. If you fail, then your calling is not with us…'_

_The voice of the Center 46's leader announced, and Ayako craned her neck to see several Shinigami swarming through the crowd, handing out slips of paper to students. A rather short, sweet looking woman thrust a piece of paper into Ayako's hand, while a bulkier man handed one to Renji. _

_'Please go to the room marked with your squad and division number.'_

_They both said at once, to the students around. All across the room, the same words were being muttered, and children had begun to push their way to the exits. Ayako caught Renji's gaze, strong and confident. _

_'Well, this is it…'_

_She said, her voice surprisingly small._

_'Don't tell me you're scared!'_

_Renji said with a grin, pointing to the doors that lead outside, back to their home. _

_'You can always leave!' _

_Ayako glared at him, her nervousness disappearing on the spot._

_'You just watch, Abrai Renji, I'll get in, and with better marks than you!' _

_She shot back, heading toward the door with 'Division 13' marked on them. A few feet away, Renji smiled, beginning to wade toward his own door- 'Division 5'. _

**Two hours later**

_Ayako stood shivering outside of the Division 13 Captain's office._ 'Ukitake Juushiro',_ The nameplate read. It was almost night time, and her nerves were on edge. Had she passed her examinations? They had been fairly hard, but she had given them her all. Had Renji passed? She knew she couldn't stand it if Renji had passed and she hadn't. Who would she return home with? How could she live without her best friend? They had been orphans together from the start, and nothing would separate them. Ever. _

_'Ruke Ayako'_

_A Shinigami read from the list, and the girl stood up, legs suddenly made of wood. She walked stiffly into the Captain's office and bowed. _

_'Good Evening, _Ukitake Juushiro_'_

_She said politely, knowing that if she did pass her exams, this man would be her Captain._

_'Ruke-san…'_

_He replied, glancing down at his paper._

_'I'm very pleased to announce that you have passed the entrance examinations.'_

**Meanwhile…**

_Renji Abrai stood in front of the 5th Division Captain's desk, rising from his bow. _

_'Captain Aizen Sousuke... I'm honored to meet you at last.'_

_He spoke in a tone that showed the manners of a boy who had never been taught them. Captain Aizen smiled reassuringly and met Renji's gaze with a soft one of his own._

_'Ah… Abrai-Kun…You have passed the examinations. However, you will not remain in Division 5. Captain Byauka Kuchiki wishes for your presence in Division 6.'_

_**One Hour Later**_

_Renji stood in the middle of 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's office, waiting for him to arrive. Though his outer appearance was cool and unconcerned, inside, his heart was racing. He was going to become a Shinigami! A small smile spread on Renji's face as the boy heard the door open behind him. He turned to face a good-looking, middle aged man. The first thing that caught his eye, however, was the , which signified a noble. A noble! _

_Though Renji knew that the name 'Kuchiki' was a noble one, he had not expected such a… cold appearance. And it was true; Byakuya Kuchiki had a cold aura, from his unsmiling lips to dark, pitiless eyes. Renji suppressed a shudder, suddenly remembering he had not bowed. _

_The boy bowed low from the voice, using this chance as one to reform his expression- he was a noble, nothing more. No need to be scared… Renji comforted himself, rising from his bow to find Byakuya already moving to his desk. _

_'Abrai Renji, I presume?'_

_The captain asked, his voice cold, but words leaving Renji with a bit of hope._

_'Y-yes sir'_


End file.
